The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, particularly to such engines which maximize the distance the piston is driven during the power stroke to maximize the use of the power provided by fluid explosion, and specifically to such engines which provide a port for expelling air during the compression stroke for permitting the power stroke to be of greater length than the effective compression stroke.
Conventional internal combustion engines have fixed effective compression strokes, nonrotating cylindrical pistons, cranks, piston rings inwardly of the piston crown, and fixed blocks for a particular number of cylinders. These limitations reduce efficiency in various ways which the present invention reduces or eliminates.